Wake me up!
by Lety Ortiz
Summary: Fic inspirado en el tema Wake me up! de Avicii, es un KidXChrona, esta pareja que tanto aman y yo también. KXC


Hola mis amadas lectoras, soy Letito, mi jefa me mandó a que les presente este One-Shot de Soul Eater, un KidXChrona *_*, en el que deja un mensaje hermoso, mi meister escribió este fic inspirado en el tema Wake Me Up de Avicii, ¡qué temaso! Ella dice que le encanta esa música porque le recuerda a Shrek, jejeje, ella asegura que es por la voz del cantante, y sí, creo que dice la verdad.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Avicii - Wake me up**

**Feeling my way through the darkness****  
****Guided by a beating heart****  
****I can't tell where the journey will end****  
****But I know where to start****  
****They tell me I'm too young to understand****  
****They say I'm caught up in a dream****  
****Well, life will pass me by****  
****If I don't open up my eyes****  
****Well, that's fine by me****  
**

Me encontraba en mi habitación haciendo el amor con la chica que más amo en este mundo, nos amábamos en la oscuridad, presenciar su boca, su mirada, sus bellos ojos, su cuerpo, SU AMOR, no podía evitar sentirme el dueño de este mundo, y ahí estaba yo con mi vaivén placentero, escucharla gemir mi nombre era más bello que el mismísimo paraíso, cada embestida que le daba era como ver el universo solo con mis ojos, escuchar los latidos de nuestros corazones fue algo realmente mágico. Sin duda esa reunión no dejaba de ser un camino que era un miembro más de este bello viaje que no sé hasta dónde llegará, pero sé dónde empezó y fue con ella, con Chrona. Muchos me dicen que estoy muy chico para entender de estas cosas, pero se equivocan, esto es un sueño, un hermoso sueño, con tal de que disfrute este cuerpo radiante que tengo bajo el mío y que lo amo más que a mi vida, todo está bien para mí.

**So wake me up when it's all over****  
****When I'm wiser and I'm older****  
****All this time I was finding myself****  
****And I didn't know I was lost**

**So wake me up when it's all over****  
****When I'm wiser and I'm older****  
****All this time I was finding myself****  
****And I didn't know I was lost**

Así que ya lo saben despiértenme de este hermoso sueño cuando todo termine, pero dudo mucho que pase, este viaje del amor es eterno y si se llega a acabar, pues ya será muy tarde, total ya encontré el verdadero centro de mi destino, ella, esa chica tan tímida, dulce, tan inocente, apenada, así la amo yo es tan perfecta para mí.

_Cuando un arco iris sale, cuando el solo ilumina fuertemente, cuando el mar comienza a balancearse alegremente, cuando esa agua dulce que se derrama por un manantial, cuando la noche se adorna de estrellas es cuando la miro a ella._

Sin duda ella es todo para mí, jamás pensé que todo este tiempo en el que no conocí su amor, solo pensaba en mí mismo, estaba perdido, con Chrona vuelvo a nacer.

**I tried carrying the weight of the world****  
****But I only have two hands****  
****Hope I get the chance to travel the world****  
****But I don't have any plans****  
****Wish that I could stay forever this young****  
****Not afraid to close my eyes****  
****Life's a game made for everyone****  
****And love is the prize**

Creía que podía llevar el peso del mundo, pero solo tengo dos manos, no era tan fuerte como pensaba, podría ser un shinigami pero algo me faltaba, lo notaba pero no me daba cuenta de qué se trataba. Con esa chica de cabellos rosados saltando a un tono lila pude abrir la puerta del cielo. Quiero recorrer el mundo, pero el único plan que tengo es ir tan solo con ella y con nadie más, mientras yo siga con vida, no dejaré que la lastimen, ya le hicieron demasiado daño, a veces me encantaría ser joven para siempre pero no le temo a la muerte.

Finalmente llegamos al climax de nuestra hermosa y dulce pasión amorosa, ella me abrazó de mi torzo fuertemente, yo le devolví el abrazo y posé mi nariz en su cuello, mi hermosa novia no pudo evitar estremecerse, su cuerpo junto al mío completamente despojados de ropa alguna transmitiéndonos calor era tan perfecto, perfectamente perfecto.

—Te amo Chrona—la abracé de su cintura desnuda con una suavidad, me vuelve loco.

—Y-yo t-también t-te a-amo K-Kid K-Kun—Me respondió sonrojada y con una sonrisa de ángel. La besé con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, sin duda ella es la mujer de mi vida. La vida es un juego para todos y el amor es un premio.

**So wake me up when it's all over****  
****When I'm wiser and I'm older****  
****All this time I was finding myself****  
****And I didn't know I was lost**

**So wake me up when it's all over****  
****When I'm wiser and I'm older****  
****All this time I was finding myself****  
****And I didn't know I was lost**

Así que como ya les dije desde el principio, despiértenme cuando hayan logrado vencer este poderoso amor que podría durar para siempre, no me importa dormir eternamente con ella, total la conocí, conocí su dulzura, conocí su amor, conocí con ella un universo, nuestro universo, que es muchísimo más grande que todo este mundo, cuando ese universo llegue al Big Crunch, pero probablemente esté muerto, porque sin ella, mi vida ya no tendrá sentido, así que déjenme seguir corriendo como el viento en esta ruta que probablemente sea eterna, nunca me cansaré, porque el amor que hay entre Chrona y yo es tan potente, tan poderoso, tan increíble, más mágico que un encantamiento, creo que es infinito. Así es nuestra locura, es tan bella, tan fuerte.

Antes de ella, mi vida era una basura, antes de ella todo era normal, antes de ella no sabía lo que quería realmente, antes de ella creía que la vida era un laberinto sin salida a la victoria, antes de ella, ante de que la conociera de verdad yo estaba completamente perdido. La amo, y mucho. Mi Chrona se acuesta conmigo en mi cama y se acurruca como un gatito, ella es un ángel, sus alas me llenan el alma, y así dejamos que el sueño se apodere de nosotros por este momento, pero el sueño del viaje aún no termina, le falta una eternidad para acabar.

**I didn't know I was lost****  
****I didn't know I was lost****  
****I didn't know I was lost****  
****I didn't know, I didn't know**

Jamás en mi vida pensé que estaba perdido, ahora que la conocí, el amor es mi guía.

* * *

Qué lindo lo que escribió mi jefa, bueno Letito se despide, mi ama hablará (o más bien escribirá ahora)

Notas de la autora:

Espero que les haya gustado este sencillo fic, esta canción trae muchos mensajes pero yo la interpreté así para poder adaptarla a la historia, y con eso de lo de Shrek, jeje bueno mi esclavita XD nyahaha no mentía, en serio, parecerá tonto o me tomarán de loca pero la voz del cantante es muy parecida a una de las canciones que ponían en las películas de Shrek XD.

En fin, igual, ¡esta canción es un temaso! Una mezcla del country con el electro, no está nada mal jeje.

Estaría muy agradecida si escriben review a este fic. Me despido, bye :D


End file.
